Hacking
by Tyrannical Songbird
Summary: When Dick and Wally hack the Batcomputer out of boredom, they find some interesting things. Files of every member of the Justice League and Young Justice as well as some... well, videos not intended for children. Needless to say, those spikes their interest. Rated for sexual content and language.
1. Part 1

In advance, I'm sorry for grammatical errors and missspellings. I don't have a beta and am not a native speaker. And I wrote this mainly when I was tired at night, so... yeah.

Anyways, this will have two parts and is basically something written when I was in a bad mood. So yeah, badly written smut helps me when I'm feeling depressed.

Please note that I don't own any of these characters and locations. If I would, I'd be rich as hell.

So yes, I hope you enjoy this.

Bruce didn't mind it when Dick was in the Batcave. He actually was proud of him whenever he managed to hack the batcomputer, and he trusted his ward to be careful.

However, he did mind when Dick took Wally with him. He really did. It wasn't like he hated the boy, god no, but he didn't trust him around the cave.

Good that he wasn't here to see him, Dick thought. With Bruce at the Watchtower, he simply decided to drag Wally with him. So they were both sitting in the large chair in front of the even larger computer, their petite behinds planted firmly on the leathery surface of their chair.  
Both of them were in their costumes, but Wally wasn't wearing his cowl. It was hanging loosely around his neck, like a hood. Dick had replaced his domino mask by a pair of shades.

Of course, shades were a stupid idea, being in a dark cave. But he was used to it. Accompanied by the screeching and clicking of the bats, and the rushing sound of water coming from the waterfall, they (or rather Dick, Wally just watched) hacked the Batcomputer. Again.  
At first, nothing interesting came up. Or rather nothing Dick hadn't already seen. Files on the entire Rogue Gallery of Gotham, files on recent cases, files on weapons and other gadgets.  
It took a few minutes of Dick hacking into the encrypted files of one of the most secure computers in the world, until he found something new.

Files on the League Members, plus Young Justice. Of course, that immedietely spiked their interest, and the two teenage boys started to look through their loot. And oh boy, it sure was worth it.

All files were uniformly dark blue, with the writing being a lighter tealish color. A large full-body picture was on the right side, a headshot right beneath it. Other than the usual stats (Gee, who could have guessed that Wonder Woman only weighed 130 lbs? And that Hal Jordan's first name was actually Harold?), there were also informations about things like their favourite food, phobias or allergies or closer relationships with the other members of the League.  
Of course, the two of them were pretty happy with what they found.

"Wait, let's start with Bruce!" Dick's still rather high-pitched voice cause some bats to screech, while Wally just nodded with a wide grin on his freckled face.  
They watched as Batman's file appeared on the large screen, and their eyes (especially Wally's) frantically read through the information. Dick soaked the few things he didn't know in almost religiously. He loved and admired his guardian - both as Bruce Wayne and as Batman. So it was just natural for him to want to know more.

However, there wasn't much he didn't know already. Like Batman's exact weight, for example. Or the fact that he was allergic to a special brand of fabric softener (how that was relevant however, he absolutely didn't know). His relation to the League were nothing new as well. Clark, Diana, Barry, Oliver. Yup, nothing new indeed.

Clark wasn't very interesting either. They did know most of his information already. Yes, he liked apple pie. That wasn't a secret. Kryptonite and light of red suns being weaknesses? Yeah, big deal. Clark had told the entire League, and it wasn't like his villains didn't find a way to fight dirty - namely with his weaknesses.

Nothing new with Diana or J'Onn either. Actually, their loot turned out to be pretty boring. They actually skipped through a few of the files, stopped to read their own for a moment (and laughing when Wally's file mentioned "Food" as his favourite food) and then starting to skip again.

However, Barry's file was suddenly sparking their interest again. It mentioned some things Dick hadn't known about his best friends uncle. For example that he had scars - however, the file didn't mention where and how severe they were. And Wally insisted on keeping it a secret, because "Barry doesn't want anyone to know."  
It also said that he was claustrophobic, which made sense. After all, Barry was the Flash. A speedster. And if Wally's behaviour was to say anything, being in small spaces with no place to move was terrible. The redhead actually told him that Barry's fear of closed spaces was much, much worse than his own. Which was pretty horrible then, Dick concluded.

For some reason, his "closer relationship" list was typed in a different color. While almost everything was typed in that light, tealish blue color, most names were held in a light red. Some, like J'Onn's, Orin's or Oliver's were still teal, however.

"Dude, can you open up some of the other files for a sec?" Wally looked at Dick, who nodded. Quickly, the Boy Wonder had opened up a few profiles. They also had some names held in that light red color. For some reason, Barry was red in almost all of them. Which fit him, to be honest - being the Flash and all.

J'Onn's list was entirely held in teal. Even Barry. Clark's had Barry and Bruce in red, while the others were normal. Bruce's was almost the same, except with Barry in his place and Diana added, her name half in red, half in teal. What that meant was beyond the boys' knowledge.  
Well, actually, it all was beyond their knowledge. Diana had Bruce's name half red and half teal as well, and Barry's in that brilliant light red color. Green Lantern Hal's list only had Barry in red.

This issue continues to confuse them, but they decided on ignoring it for now. For some snacks and a few video games in the manor. They'd go back to hacking later.

Maybe, they'd find out what the red names meant then.

~v~

They settled in Dick's room. Getting comfortable on the large king size bed in their civvies, the boys ate sandwiches made by Alfred, drinking soda (Wally had snuck it in, as neither Alfred nor Bruce allowed sugary drinks in the manor), playing some beat 'em ups and talking about their discoveries.

"You know, you can tell me 'bout Barry's scars. I won't tell anyone."  
Wally furrowed his brows at his best friends worth, kicking his game character in the stomach.  
"Nah man. Barry would be disappointed. He really hates those scars, dude. Took him long enough to show them to me."

"Ugh... At least tell me where they are?" Dick's character lost his first health bar as Wally delivered a combo.

"Well..." Suddenly, the red head hesitated. Something, he didn't do a lot. It was almost a little scary... No, scary wasn't the right word. It was outright weird to see him like that sometimes. Dick knew how much Wally adored his uncle. He loved him more than his own father. Understandable, his parents being abusive assholes that hurt their kid until Barry and Iris got custody of Wally.  
Finally, the older teenager cleared his throat.

"His back, arms and neck. Well, parts of it. That's all I gonna tell you." Now Wally's character lost their first health bar too, and he thanked god for his lightning fast fingers as he delivered another combo.  
His friend cocked his head slightly, dark shades hiding his eyes. So Wally wouldn't tell him how they looked like, or were he got them from. Fine. He was the world's best detective's protegé.

He'd find out himself.

~v~

Their, or rather only Dick's, stomachs filled, they moved back to the Batcave, getting comfortable on the large swivel chair again, sides touching as Dick started to go deeper into the encrypted files again.  
It took over an hour to find something called "WatchTower Security Cameras" and of course, that made the two boys eager to find out. It was making sense. Of course Bruce had put security cameras up in the Tower. He was controlling like that.  
Twenty minutes later, they finally had access and grinned at each other as more subfolders opened. They were titeled things like "Kitchen", "Conference Room" or "Hangar 2", and all of them were encrypted as well. It only took ten minutes for them to gain access this time. One folder stood out, though.

It was simply labeled "Barry", and the only folder to be named after a member - and even with his real name.

So it was only natural, that Dick started to hack further, finding out the password after several minutes. What they found were dozens of videos.

They looked at each other for a second, before grinning sheepishly and choosing one to watch. It was labeled "BarDia_BQ". Weird name, but still. The little thumbnail looked interesting.

Wally and Dick didn't know what came upon them.

~v~

_Barry was a little jumpy as he went into his quarters. They were squeaky clean, rather large and, well, just fitting. The camera, seemingly hidden in the corner of the room, silently filmed him, capturing him in HD as he changed into his civvies, still jumpy and looking around. _  
_Suddenly, the door opened, and Diana stepped in. She was smiling as Barry jerked back when she touched his shoulder._  
_"I saw you being a little... unconcentrated earlier." She cupped his crotch in her hand and gave it a gentle sqeeze, feeling the bulge getting harder in her rather gentle grip. Diana hummed as the fastest man alive gave her a soft moan. He suddenly looked twenty years younger as he let the woman undo his pants, a shy expression on his face, his pale cheeks pink and his eyes large and innocent. It made her chuckle and she pulled down his light brown slacks, making him bend over a dresser, legs spread, ass up in the air._

_The Amazon took a moment to appreciate the sight. He did have a nice ass, she had to admit. And beautiful, strong legs. For a man, she thought, he was wonderful. As far as she could remember, he never even stared at her breasts when talking to her. Only one time, when they were in civvies and he had complimented her on a new blouse. He was just that polite._  
_And he didn't mind her being much stronger than him._  
_She smiled as she pulled down his briefs as well, reaching into a drawer, chuckling again as Barry pushed out his ass needily. _  
_"Just have a little patience," Diana told him as she pulled out a bottle of lube, coating her fingers with it. He whimpered as she simply thrusted her middle finger in, making him jump and tense up, but moan in surprise. With every little move of her finger, his tension faded, and he wantonly rolled his hips into the contact._  
_A loud, whiny moan made her smirk, and when she decided to push her index finger inside of the slightly vibrating man, his head met the wooden dresser with a dull noise. He was enjoying this._  
_Even more so when she started stroking his hard, hurting cock, almost teasingly slow. Like she wanted him to suffer a bit,_  
_"Now now," she said as he bucked into her hand with a needy moan, giving his cock a warning squeeze that made him wince and mutter out a "Sorry!". But she decided to be nice and added a third finger, fucking him with her digits while stroking him faster._

_It didn't take him long. Maybe because he was a Speedster, maybe because he just needed to cum so badly, the reason didn't matter. The man soon came, only mere minutes after starting this. He moaned weakly as he shot ropes of semen over the handles of his drawers, and whimpered as Diana pulled out her fingers. His legs got weak and he had to cling to the dresser._  
_"Are you feeling better?" Diana lead him to his bed, smirking at the weak, panting man in front of her. But she seemed genuine enough._  
_"Yeah..." Barry clumsily pulled his underwear and pants back on and grabbed a tissue from under the bed, handing it to Diana, so she could clean her hands. She took it with a smile. The blond watched her leave, sitting up a little straighter as she opened the door._

_"Thank you, Diana."_

~v~

The video left the boys speechless. Of all the thing they had expected, this hadn't been one of them.  
"Dude." Dick breathed, looking at Wally with wide eyes. Wally returned the gaze.  
"Your uncle just got fingered by Wonder Woman!"  
And no matter how wrong this was (Barry was married, goddammit!), both of them were feeling a little turned on by what they had seen. Diana was a beautiful woman, and seeing her dominate the fastest man alive like that definetely had an effect on the teenagers.

And even Wally had to admit that his uncle was handsome. Average, but handsome. His looks in combination with how he had acted, needy and flustered, had caused both Dick and Wally some trouble. They both insisted that the blood slowly rushing down to their private parts had to do with Diana being all pretty and dominating.  
Not with Barry getting fingered.  
No, not at all.

Maybe it was a bad idea - scratch that, it definetely was, but they soon found another interesting video.  
"BarCla_CQ"  
Dick shifted a little, pressing his slender thighs together, wincing at the feeling in his cock.  
"Wanna watch another one?" His voice sounded hopeful and it cracked in the middle of his sentence.  
He almost let out a happy sigh when Wally nodded.

"Yeah."

~v~

_The cameras captured Clark in his rooms. He was wearing his suit, but the cape was detached, hanging across a chair. The Kryptonian was reading something, when suddenly he looked up upon hearing a knock. The door silently opened, and Barry stepped in._  
_"What's the matter?" Clark put the papers down and watched the older man close the door, taking off his cowl to show his slightly reddened face. He didn't answer straight away, but Clark still seemed to know what was the problem._

_"Do you have some time right now...?" Barry's voice was husky as he sat down next to the taller man, looking up at him hopefully. As Clark nodded, he started to take off his suit hastily. Clark leaned back, watching him with a smile tugging on his lips. _  
_"Can you fetch us some lube? I don't have any in her-" A gust of wind made him shut up, and Barry grunted one second later, holding a half-empty bottle of lube in his right hand._  
_"Did you just run to your quarters naked?" _  
_"...Yes?"_  
_The Man of Steel suddenly laughed and stood up, taking of his own suit almost painfully slow, ending up wearing a pair of briefs. Barry was naked. He never wore underwear with his suit._  
_"Well, at least you're pretty eager." He sat down, and the other man almost threw himself at him, the camera filming his back._  
_It was scarred. Fine and thick white lines covered his pale skin, lining large areas of his arms and even some of his neck. And as they kissed and Clark let his fingers run over them, Barry moaned breathily, arching his back. His calloused fingers tugged at the other man's underwear, desperatly wanting to get them off. But Clark didn't do him that favor yet. He pushed him down on the bed, so he was on his back and facing him. All the needy little noises the blond made were ignored by him as he took in the sight of one of the brightest heroes of the world beneath him._  
_Naked, shaking and flushed. And already as hard as a rock and actually dripping pre-cum. Now, that was a sight to behold, and actually made his briefs tighter. A lot tighter. So he took them off, snickering as his friend made a sound at the sight of the Kryptonian's cock._

_"A-Ahhh..." He reached out, wanting to touch it, but Clark gently pushed his hand away, shaking his head._  
_"Keep your hands to yourself." But he smiled sweetly, like the farm boy he was. Barry was watching longingly as he grabbed the lube, got some on his fingers, bringing it down to lube up his dick with it as it was slightly warmed up. And oh god, the look Barry gave him. The human really wanted him._  
_"Spread your legs, Barry..." The shorter man shivered when Clark said his name, and obeyed, spreading his toned legs widely, lifting them slightly. And when he brought his fingers, still slick from the lube, down to his hole, another moan left Barry's parted lips. _  
_When he pushed his middle finger in, the moans got louder, more demanding. A second finger, and Barry grabbed the pillow to muffle his noises. _  
_A minute of scissoring and a third finger later, Barry was begging for him to fuck him._  
_Being a generally sweet guy, Clark couldn't just let him suffer. So he pulled his fingers out one by one, causing the blond to whimper in confusion with every finger that left him._  
_"Shh..." His friend silenced him, grabbing his muscular thigh with one hand, guiding his cock as he pushed it in with the other. This time, Clark muffled Barry's moans with his mouth as they kissed, grunts of pain and discomfort coming from the Speedster._  
_"It's gonna be alright..." His own voice came out a little strained. "It always is after a few moments, right?"_  
_Barry nodded and clawed - or at least tried to - his blunt nails into the man's back, his grunts getting softer as his friend worked his large cock inside of him. He took a deep, shaky breath, arching his back a little, so their chests were touching._

_Said few moment later, Clark wasn't holding back as he thrusted into the tense man beneath him, making him moan with every move. It was obvious that Barry was still a little uncomfortable, but that didn't stop either of them. Not even Clark - he knew, that Barry could bear this._  
_The man's moans grew louder as Clark started pumping his dick, saliva dripping out of his open mouth, lips swollen and glistening. The Kryptonian couldn't hold back and kissed him again._

_Neither man lasted long, but Clark managed to hold back longer. There was a small smirk on his face as he watched Barry spill all over his chest and stomach. He always found that sort of satisfying. As he kept pounding the blond, Barry just whimpered until Clark finally came as well, not minding the fact that the alien didn't pull out as he did for the time being. It got a little uncomfortable soon - Barry made a whiny sound and seemed relieved as the other man finally did pull out - especially when Clark's cum oozed out of him._

_Catching his breath, Clark cleaned him up with a tissue, then dressed quickly and pulled Barry up so he was sitting on his bed. While the latter still was a little squirmy, Clark looked as brilliant as ever, smiling at him._  
_"Better now?"_

_Barry got dressed as well and left the room in a blur._  
_"Much better."_

~v~

By now, both boys were hard, and they're suits did nothing to hide their erections. And they were squirming in the chair, trying their bests to hide it from the other boy.  
"Uhm..."  
Both of them weren't sure of what to do. So, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Dick cleared his throat and felt as though he had a huge lump in it.  
"That was... interesting." He shifted slightly and transferred the other files to the computer in his gauntlet. Again he shifted, now looking at his friend.

"Do you wanna... Watch some of the others? In my room I mean...?"  
The redhead nodded in slight discomfort as he stood up. Dick swallowed as he got a look at the older boy's crotch. At least he wasn't alone with that problem.  
Quickly, he got rid of any traces that would tell Batman that they were hacking the Batcomputer, before rushing upstairs, trying not to run into Alfred.

This was wrong on so many levels.

I hope you enjoyed it! Part Two will contain more smut, Dick/Wally and what those red letters mean. (As if you don't know already...)

Also: Would you read random Oneshots about Young Justice, the Bat Family and the Flashes, as well as the Rogues? I kind of want to write some...

-Songbird


	2. Part 2

There you go, Part 2!

A lot shorter, but yeah. It had the lenght I intended. Thanks for the feedback - It made me really happy!

I hope you enjoy this badly written smut~

~v~

They had manage to get to Dick's room without bumping into the old butler, locking the door to make sure that Alfred wouldn't just burst in.  
Both still were hard and almost hurting as they changed into their civvies, briefly glancing at the other every now and then. A few moments later, they were sitting on Dick's large bed, backs against the pillows, the comforter pulled over their laps.

Dick had transferred the files to his laptop, which now was between them, taunting them with a good dozen of other videos in the folder. They looked at each other for a second.  
"Do you think we should watch another one...?" The younger boy's voice was awfully quiet.  
Wally nodded after thinking about it for a moment. It was so, so wrong to watch porn with his uncle in. But it was also strangely tempting.

"Yeah."

They put their heads together as they chose a video to watch. Finally, Dick clicked on a file, named "BarHal_K".  
The Speedster swallowed so hard, his adam's apple bobbed visibly. Hal? As In Hal Jordan?  
"You think it's...?"  
"GL, yeah." The dark haired boy's hand was shaking as he enlargened the file and leaned back a bit, putting the same hand on his crotch without a second thought.

"Here we go..."

~v~

_This time, the cameras were installed in a small kitchen. On a little table with four chairs, there was a small basket with fruit. It was an ordinary kitchen, one with a large fridge and cupboards stuffed with food._  
_And in the middle of it, Flash was standing, munching on an apple. He was wearing his suit, the cowl hanging around his neck like a hood. His left hand was slowly stroking through his hair._

_Until a green hand grabbed it by the wrist and spun the man around. Barry gasped, the apple fell down. Behind him, Hal was standing in all his glory. The green hand scooped it up and threw it at the Speedster, who caught it with a slightly confused look on his face._  
_"What was that for?" The blond looked actually pouted a little at him, which only made Hal laugh and put his arm around his shoulders._  
_"Just wanted to get your attention, Bar."_

_And with that, they kissed. Not like Clark and Barry had kissed. No, much more lovingly. Like Barry kissed his wife._  
_Slowly, Hal's hand stroked over his friend's cheek down to his neck, before he pulled away with an impish look in his hazel eyes. And suddenly, his hand smacked Barry's ass loudly. _  
_"Heh, I love doing that."_

_By now, Barry's back was against the edge of the wooden table, and he had to use one hand to prop himself on it so he wouldn't land on it back first. Hal was leaning over him, one hand against the small of his back, the other at his rib cage, kissing his neck._  
_And oh god, was he enjoying Barry's soft moans as he softly bit down. The moans increased, got louder, but stopped all of the sudden when the brunette stopped and snickered amusedly._

_"I can't believe it! You're hard already!" He let the hand on his ribs slide down and gave his cock a gentle but slightly firm squeeze. Barry whimpered as he tried to defend himself, but the Green Lantern wouldn't let him. It wasn't like he minded too much. Again, he leaned in, so that his lips were touching Barry's ear. His breath was hot, making the speedster squirm slightly._

_"We better undress."_

_And so they did. While Barry was naked in a flash, pun intended, Hal first let his Lantern Corps uniform disappear, before taking off his civvies, all while watching Barry nervously bounce on his heels. _  
_The older man almost sighed in relief as Hal was finally naked and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his jacket. Then he suddenly had to chuckle, his eyes sparkling playfully as he hungrily looked at the blond, leaning against the table, waiting impatiently._  
_"You know, you could let me top once in a while." Barry spoke, looking at Hal with large eyes and a heart beating quicker than the wings of a hummingbird._  
_The brunette thought about it for a while, before shaking his head with a laugh, throwing himself at Barry._  
_"Mh, nah." They kissed again, more greedy and eager than before, their hands groping each other's naked bodies until Hal pulled away again._  
_"Maybe next time. And now get comfy."_

_He put him down against the table and then stepped back, taking the bottle of lube. Hal lubed up his fingers, then his cock as well, making it slick and dripping with the cool, slippery liquid. The corners of his mouth quirked up into a smirk as he watched Barry spread his muscular legs a little. Like always. _  
_And like always, Hal's middle finger went in rather quickly and effortlessly. Again he had to watch, as Barry got used to the feeling, his legs and feet twitching, muscles tensing for a split second._  
_Oh, was it a delicious sight!_

_Every move of his finger, working itself in slowly, caused those tiny little twitches. As a second finger went inside, his toes curled up. And when they briefly hit his prostate, Barry stiffled a surprised yell, his whole body tense. Hal just snickered, moving his fingers slowly, scissoring them. _  
_A third finger made him cry out softly, his legs kicking the air for a moment. He seemed disappointed when Hal pulled them out after a few short minutes. _  
_"Haaaaal~" He whined, until the pilot shut him up with a kiss and got between his legs, pulling him closer by the thighs._

_"Ready?"_

_He didn't wait for an answer as he slowly entered him, causing Barry to yelp and arch his back ever so slightly. It didn't take as long as it had taken with Clark, Hal wasn't as large as the Kryptonian was; and it didn't hurt quite as much, but Barry needed a short moment to relax, until he could give Hal, who seemed a little concerned, the way his eybrows furrowed, his consent, nodding slightly with his eyes half closed._

_The Green Lantern didn't need much more than that as he started to move, rocking his hips in and out of his friend - and most likely more than that - slowly._  
_They kissed as Hal picked up the pace, but stayed gentle; not pounding him. Their hands were all over each other, rough and callous, but not unpleasant at all. _  
_"Oh fuck... Hal..." The swearing made Hal chuckle breathily, too occupied with groaning softly. He felt Barry's blunt nails dig into his lower back, his grip tightening at a thrust that was harder than expected. The brunette apologized with another kiss, sucking on his lip for a moment._

_It was over far two quickly for both of them, especially after Hal started to stroke Barry's throbbing cock with his hand. It had taken him only a few strokes to release with a cry, most of his cum landing in Hal's hand. And Hal actually licked it off, only slightly grimacing at the taste._  
_Hal came two thrusts later, pulling out a stroking himself until he came as well, thick ropes of cum sticking to Barry's golden curls._

_For a while, both of them were breathing heavily, staring at each other until they both broke out in a laughing fit, hugging and kissing until they had to pull away to get more oxygen, so they could laugh even more._  
_"Aww, goddammit, I love you man!" Hal pulled the speedster into a bear hug, chuckling. Barry hugged back, nuzzling his neck for a second, before playfully pecking him on the cheek._  
_"I love you too..."_  
_And suddenly, he was wearing his suit again, opening the freezer. "Want some pizza?"_

_"You bet!"_

~v~

Dick and Wally both had their hands under the comforter, palming their hurting erections through the thick fabric of their jeans.  
They didn't make a move to hide the fact that they were horny anymore. The huffing and panting in the room suddenly ending when the sound of a zipper opening ripped through the relative silence. Dick stared at Wally for a second.  
"Sorry, but It can't stop..." The redhead said as he reached his open fly and pushed his briefs down. He let out a strangled moan as he started to stroke his cock.  
His friend hesitated, before undoing his fly as well, visibly relaxing as he did the same.

They did that for a while, staring at the screen. The video had long stopped running when Dick cleared his throat.  
"That was..."  
"Pretty hot." Wally finished his sentence, and Dick nodded in approval. They both were stroking themselves now, trying to keep the noise down.  
"You want to watch another one?" The Speedster asked all of the sudden, and the younger teenager proceeded to pull out his hand and quickle chose another file.  
"BarBru_CR"

This time, they hesitated.  
"You think..." Wally started, and Dick just nodded. "Bru" surely meant Bruce. Meaning that it most likely was a video of his adoptive father having sex with his best friends uncle.  
And for some reason, his cock gave a twitch at that.  
For a while, they just stroked themselves slowly, but then Wally slipped closer, pecking Dick on the jaw.

"You wanna try to... you know...?"  
To Wally's surprise, Dick nodded. The brunette pushed down the comforter, so their laps were exposed. The two boys took their time to get closer to each other, before grabbing each other's exposed cock, stroking it. Their breaths hitched.

"Let's watch this..."

~v~

_The large table in the conference room usually seated the League members, but at the moment, the cameras didn't pick up anyone. That was until Barry walked in, backwards and almost stumbling over his own feet. He was clothed in his Flash suit._  
_Bruce, clothed in his Batman suit, followed him, standing tall and menacing. Barry's back hit one of the chairs before he knew it, and he held on to it so he wouldn't fall over._

_His eyes were large as Bruce pulled off his cowl, leaving his own on. The blond didn't object to Bruce undressing him rather roughly. _  
_Neither did he object as Bruce delivered a warning swat to his ass when he wanted to get out of his hold. He whined, yes, but he stayed where he was, already - or still hard._  
_"You need to be more concentrated. Especially during our meetings." Bruce said, his voice even and dry, devoid of any emotion. But he did allow himself to smirk when his saw Barry, naked, hard and embarrassed. But willing._

_"I'm willing to help you this time, for the sake of the meeting we'll have later." With that, Bruce bent him over the table and proceeded to fetch some lube and a condom from his utility belt._  
_Barry grimaced. He really had everything inside that thing. Damn that Bat._  
_Always prepared._  
_He put the lube down next to Barry, his stance somewhat expecting._  
_"Get ready."_

_Barry glared at him for a second, before getting some lube on his fingers and reaching back. He could almost feel Bruce's eyes watching him as he started to loosen himself up a little with his fingers, first only one, eventually two._  
_The Speedster muttered to himself, groaning softly under his breath. He was standing on his toes, rolling his feet up and down as he moved his fingers in and out of himself. Bruce watched him insert a third finger, and it seemed as he actually had to smirk when the older man scissored his fingers. When Barry pulled them out after quite some time, legs spread, still standing on his toes; the billonaire cleared his throat._  
_"I take it you are ready now?" Barry heard the clicking sound of Bruce taking off his utility belt, as well as the rustling of his pants being pushed down to his mid thighs. Leisurely, he took off his right gauntlet, so he could use his hand to put on the condom and lube himself up. Barry whined impatiently._  
_That was until Bruce grabbed the other man's side with his still gloved hand and got closer. The blond sucked in air as he felt Bruce starting to push in, trying to claw into the smooth surface of the table beneath him. But the man didn't stop, didn't give Barry any time to adjust. He was only halfway in when he started to roll his hips slightly, working himself in a little more with every little thrust._

_And the Speedster just moaned, sounding pained. Clark, Hal and Diana had given him some time to adjust. Bruce wasn't as nice. But he still enjoyed it, still needed it._  
_So he soon started to roll his hips as well, back into the contact whenever the younger man moved._  
_The slight discomfort didn't fade, but got better once Bruce showed mercy and put his rough, large fingers around Barry's cock, stroking him roughly._

_Barry came almost instantly, stiffling a weird, strangled cry. Bruce didn't stop. He could swear that he heard Bruce moan under his breath, until he bit back a groan as he came as well. _  
_Then, after five seconds, he pulled out, taking off the condom and throwing it away. He cleaned himself with a tissue, got dressed properly again._  
_"I expect from you that you'll be concentrated for the meeting."_

_The billonaire let Barry clean himself and get dressed, before leaving without saying a word. The door closed behind him, leaving behind a slightly confused, disheveled but satisfyed Barry._

_"Bats..."_

~v~

This time, the teenagers had been more busy with themselves than with the video. They had enjoyed it, though. They were on their sides now, shirts pushed up, chests and stomachs exposed.  
It was clumsy and awkward, small hands trying to explore every inch. But they enjoyed it. They kept their voices down to a minimum, with awkward kisses and the pillows, in which they burried their faces in.  
"Oh god..." Wally tried kissing Dick's neck, making the boy's moan in unison. Their dominant hands were on each others cock, stroking fast and clumsy, not wanting to do something wrong, something the other wouldn't like.

But in the end, both of them enjoyed it. No matter how clumsy, awkward and inexperienced.  
It was special.

~v~

At the same time, Bruce was sitting in the Batcave, leaned back against the large chair as he looked at the computer screen with a smirk. He'd been watching them for the last fifteen minutes, a well hidden camera in Dick's room showing him everything. Looked like his ward was growing up.  
He lowly snickered to himself as he felt a familiar, straining feeling in his pants and touched his ear, activating his comm-link.

"Flash, come to the Batcave. Now."

**End**

I hope you liked it! Reviews still would be lovely. I know my Grammar isn't the best - I'll try to get better.

Thanks for reading this little two shot!

-Songbird


End file.
